Erron Black Vs The Lone Ranger
Mortal Kombat Vs The Lone Ranger! When one skilled outlaw goes after another, only the best of trick shots can guarantee victory. Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro (William Tell Overturen 0:00-0:18) HI HO SILVER! AWAY! Silver, the Lone Ranger’s horse, rears up on its hind legs against a sunset, with the lawman himself waving his hat while riding on his mount’s back. The two take off at a full gallop down a dirt hill, kicking up dust as they speed towards a poor town in the middle of a desert wasteland. (Old West Town, 0:00-0:23) In the town, citizens are huddled on the side of the streets as a small legion of Tarkatans leads two of prisoners down the main road. The prisoners are badly beaten, and wear bags over their heads, but it is quite clear to see that they are females wearing Earthrealm Special Forces insignias. The transport is led by Erron Black, walking in the front with disposition stern enough to stop anyone from interfering. (The Lone Wanderer, 1:48-2:15) Suddenly, two arrows fly out of the windows of some upper floors, shooting straight through the bonds binding the women. Them immediately rip their bags off and free themselves, revealing them to be Cassie Cage and Jacquie Briggs, and the two overwhelm the guards accompanying them and escape. As the other Tarkatans begin to chase them, a group of Native American warriors ambushes them from the sides of the road, and a fierce battle begins. Erron Black runs through the skirmish, effortlessly disposing of any attacker, and follows his captives into the side streets. Behind him, warriors from both armies fall, but the force led by Tonto and Nightwolf slowly overwhelms the Tarkatans. Black follows the girls’ footsteps into a side alley, but as soon as he rounds a corner, a shot whizzes by his head with a distinctive “POW”. (Silence) The outlaw looks up and sees the Lone Ranger on the other end of the street, twirling his gun and holstering it. Ranger: And that was just a warning shot. Black: Those girls are the property of the Emperor Kotal Kahn. Ranger: They’re nobody’s property now. I suggest you leave; this town ain’t big enough for the both of us. Black: You’re no man of the law, and certainly no threat. Ranger: You consider yourself a good shot? Black: You don’t want to know. Ranger: Sure I do. All is quiet, save for a tumbleweed rolling by, as the outlaws stare each other down. Announcer: IT’S HIGH NOON! READY! 'DRAW!!!' Who are you rooting for? Erron Black! Lone Ranger! Draw! 60 (William Tell Overture, 2:13-2:08) In the blink of an eye, both Erron Black and the Lone Ranger have drawn their guns and fired three shots apiece. The bullets collide in the middle of the street, setting off sparks. With the initial advantage gone, each gunslinger rolls to the side; Black behind a wooden barrel, and the Ranger behind a thick wooden post. Each takes instants to hop out of cover to shoot the other, but neither can land a hit before having to duck again. The Ranger spots a lamp above Black’s location and snipes it; the bullet ricochets off the lamp and down onto the ground, putting a hole in Erron’s hat but narrowly missing his flesh. Black nods in admiration. 54 Now his turn for a trick, Black tosses a sand grenade out from behind his barrel and flips a silver coin up into the air. The bullet ricochets off the coin and hits the grenade, exploding it with a shower of sand that blinds the Ranger. While his opponent can’t see, Black stands up and Sparta-kicks the barrel, sending it rolling at his enemy; it crashes into Reid and sends him backwards through a glass window. The Ranger does a backwards somersault to get back on his feet, but Black comes leaping through the window and smacks him twice with a swing of his long rifle. 48 Black continues his assault, batting Reid with his rifle until he swaps it out for his Tarkatan arm sword, and stabs the Ranger through the shoulder. Reid grimaces, but headbutts Black off of him and rips the blade out of his body. With a powerful swing, he bashes the bone against Black’s face, shattering the weapon, and kicks him away. Black tries to fend the Ranger off, but Reid outmaneuvers him in hand to hand with his boxing skills. After he lands a few solid hits on Black, the Ranger delivers a powerful blow to Black’s chest, sending him stumbling back into a wall. Black moves his head just in time to avoid getting his neck impaled by a well-thrown knife. 37 Erron and John stare at each other again while reloading their guns, before running at each other. This time, the melee combat is enunciated by guns, with each combatant trying to fire a around into their opponent at close range. Bullets fly and pelt the wooden surroundings of the saloon, before Black locks both of the Ranger’s wrists in between his guns. With a flick, he throws Reid’s gun into the air, while at the same time, Reid uses his free hand to slide something into Erron’s belt. He frees his hand and wraps his arms around Black’s waist before suplexing him to the ground; Black rolls away, but notices the stick of dynamite in his belt just as the Lone Ranger catches his gun. The Ranger fires as Black tries to throw it away, and the explosion sends Black flying backwards into a wooden staircase which collapses on him. The exolpsion sends Reid sliding back a short distance as well, and takes its toll on the infrastructure of the saloon, which begins to shake and slowly fall apart. 24 Reid approaches the wooden rubble, but suddenly Black slides out from underneath it, tripping the Ranger up as he knocks both of his ankles out from underneath him. Rolling over on top of the Ranger’s body, Black uses his guns and shoots him point-blank ten times in the chest with alternating shots, before rolling away. The Lone Ranger surprisingly stands back up, shaking off his jacket to reveal a thick vest underneath that saved his life. He tosses the coat at Black to distract him, but the mercenary easily swats it aside and the two aim at each other’s heads. 17 All of their guns click, having had all their ammo spent. Not without other weapons, Black throws another Sand Grenade at the Ranger, who kicks it into the ceiling. Black uses his rifle, stepping backwards while firing a few shots, to try and tag Reid, but the outlaw stays ahead of the bullets before the grenade’s timer goes off and it explodes in the ceiling. The upper floor collapses and starts to fall down on the two, showering the area with sand, wooden beams, iron poles, and destroyed furniture. 11 The Lone Ranger dives behind the bar counter while Erron steps back to avoid the falling rubble. While hidden, Reid looks at his empty gun and loads it with a last silver bullet from his belt. Taking a deep breath, he stands up, turns around, and fires at one of the dropped scaffolds. The bullet reflects and pings off of dozens of surfaces around the destroyed room, dancing around Black as he tries to keep track of it with his eyes. 5 (Silence) Black’s eyes get narrower and narrower as the bullet keeps on ricocheting, and his hands tense as he tries to predict its path. Black: I’m no longer amused. 1'' With a flick of his fingers, Erron Black flips a dollar coin into the air in front of his face. The bullet meets the coin head on and reflects straight backwards, through the Lone Ranger’s forehead. 'K.O!!! Black catches his dollar and pockets it, before walking out of what’s left of the saloon. '''Black: I warned you. Send my regards to the Netherrealm. Black walks off into the streets to resume his search for Cassie and Jacquie, while a crow circles overhead of the ruined building. Outro (Bullet With A Name) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Erron Black!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees